Oh Brother, Help Me
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: D.N.Angel, Naruto, Hikaru no Go, charaters from all these shows find themselves stuck in Japan with a boy named Joshua. What chaous will happen? And will Joshua survive?
1. Chapter 1

Joshua had once again had a manga book up in his face. He had been reading manga for the last week without eating. He was about to pass out, when he once again saw a awsome part and yelled out, "oh yeah! Beat them up!" This caused his younger brother Isaac to look over at him. "Hey Joshua, what are you telling about," he said. "None of your busseness twrep," he responded. "MOM JOSHUA CALLED ME A TWREP!" Isaac yeled out to their mother. "Joshua, get out of that book and clean your room now," she said strenly. Joshua looked at her like she was nuts, but got up and headed toward his room. "Stupid little brother, always causing trouble for me," Joshua grumble as he wished he was an only child like Daisuke. "Hi Joshua! Do you want some help," said Isaac as he ploped on Joshua's bed. "No chibi I don't," said Joshua. "MOM JOSHUA CALLED ME A RUNT!" Isaac yelled out to their mother. "Joshua, be nice to your little brother," she yelled. 'Oh, I wish that I was Itachi, so I could just kill him!' Thought Joshua as he put another random item away. (I bet you all are wondering what this has to do with the animes the storys attached to. Well wait, I have to make a setting right?) Joshua fell on his bed and in a instant he was asleep. Then a something strange happend, as he slept.

"Hey Sai look he's awake," said a voice. Joshua shot up as he saw that his room was filled with Naruto, Hikaru no Go, and D.N.Angel charaters. "No way! My dream come true," he said as he began to cry. "Okey he lost it," said Naruto. "Sure has," said Hikaru. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Joshua," he said. "Uh, I'm Hikaru, Sai, Waya, and this is Akira." "I'm Daisuke, this is Dark, Riku, and Risa." "Believe it, I'm Naruto, this is Itachi, Haku, Temari, and Gaara." "So how did you all get here," Joshua asked. "Good question," they all said. "But where are we," said Sai. "You're in a military base at the border of Japan." "What's a military base," Naruto asked as the others screamed baka. "It's a base where people from America, or another nation's people. They send them and their families to scout out an area and such," said Joshua. "Oh, Okey," said Naruto. "Seriously kid, where is your brain," said Temari. "Uh, I really don't know," said Naruto. 'Oh by the way did you all know that you guys are from anime/mangas," said Joshua. "What we are," said Hikaru. "Yeah, you all are from D.N.Angel, you are from Naruto, and all of you are from Hikaru no Go." "Oh yeah I have my own show, believe it," screamed Naruto. "Shut up, idiot," said Dark. "What did you call me," yelled Naruto. "Naruto, please stop yelling, my mom is going to freak out when she finds out, but you're going to make her think somethings wronge if you continue to yell," said Joshua. "All right," said Naruto.

"Mom, mom I have to talk to you," said Joshua. "What is it Joshua," she said. "Uh, mom anime charaters somehow showed up in my room," "Joshua that's crazy, they're not real." "Hey guys come down," Joshua said. "You called," said Hikaru. " "Joshua, what are they doing here," she said. "I really don't know, but can they stay," he said. She looked at them and then at him and said, "alright, it's not like they have anywhere to go." "Thanks mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua was walking down the hall towards his room, when he found himself on the ground. "Naruto!" He yelled as he arose. "Sorry Joshua, but Dark's screaming bloody murder on me," said Naruto. Joshua's sweat droped as he saw Dark running right past him. "Play nice boys," said Riku. "Wait that's my room! No," Joshua said as he started to cry at the image of what it was soon going to look like. "Don't worry Joshua, I'll make sure they'll clean it up," said Riku as she headed in after them. "Hey Joshua, I thought you were going shopping," said Hikaru. "Oh that's right, oh by the way Hikaru, could you help me round up Temari, Akira, Waya, Risa, Haku, and the chibi," asked Joshua. "Sure, are we all going to join you," "yes, my mom needs alot of food items because of the numbers. So we need all the hands we can get." (No I didn't forget Gaara-sama and Sai-kun, it's just that I don't think bringing them in public would be a good idea. I mean, sand coffing on everyone wouldn't be a good thing. And a ghost, talk about trouble with a capital T.)

They all walked down the streets of Japan running from fans. "Wow Joshua, what a great idea! let's get chased down the streets of Japan by fans! Man you're smart," hissed Waya. "Shut up, it's not my fault you all are famous," he spat back at him. "Well at least we have what was requested by Mrs. Alen," said Haku. "That's true," said Joshua. "Stop talking and run faster," shot Temari. "Yes ma'am," everyone said.

Gaara had been working real hard on a 6 inch card house all that day, as Sai had watched him, they knew the others were home when it fell once again. "You'll never finish at this rate," said Sai. Gaara nodded, as he watch the others drop their bags on the counter. "Next time, let's hide your faces," said Joshua. "I take it that you were chased by fans," said Sai and Gaara at the same time. "Hey Isaac you okey," said Joshua. He received no responce. "Chibi," he said as he began to look around. "Isaac, oh no," Joshua said as he began to tear the house apart. "This doesn't look good," said Temari. "Do you think he's back in town," said Haku. "I suppose, he must of not been able to keep up so he fell into the crowd," said Dark. "Poor kid," said Daisuke. "We should go help find him," said Riku. "That sounds good," said Hikaru. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go," said Naruto.

They searched for a good 6 hours, but couldn't find him. "Isaac, no my little brother," said Joshua as he fell to the ground. "Don't worry Joshua, we'll find him, after all Gaara doesn't sleep remember," said Haku. "You're right," he said as he returned to his feet. "Joshua you should go home and rest," said Haku. "Okey... But please find my chibi," said Joshua. "We will, after all you've got four ninjas, two phantom theives, and a lot of help," said Haku as he smeiled at him.

"Joshua, I'm hungry," said a small voice. "Then make you something to eat Isaac," Joshua mumbleded as he continued to sleep. "Wait Isaac," Joshua said as he shot up and hugged his little brother. "Joshua does this mean you'll fix me something to eat," Isaac asked. "Sure why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua was again, reading a manga, when once again, Dark was screaming bloody murder at Naruto. Itachi and Gaara were watching as Dark was trying to straingle Naruto. Haku, Hikaru and Sai were over in the living room having a discussion about Go. Waya, Akira, and Riku were fussing over who won the last video game. Risa and Temari were in the bathroom doing their makeup. "Josh, Sac, come here please, and Josh, bring your roommates," called their mom.

After gathering everyone, Joshua and the rest went to see what his mom wanted. "Alright you all, I think it's about time you lot looked for jobs. So instead of you all sitting around, doing nothing besides messing my house up, I want you all to go out in town to find jobs," she said as looked at them all. "Even me, mommy," said Isaac with his lip puchered out. "No Isaac, not you, you're way too young," she said as she drew him closer to her. "Do we keep our profit," asked Temari. "75 of it, the rest, you may ask, will go to me for your food, beds, and other living expenciese," said Joshua's mom. "I can see where you're coming from, but aren't some of us a little dangerous for the public," said Haku as he looked up at her. "Mom, he has a point, Gaara and Itachi aren't the best choices when it comes to the public," Joshua said as itachi and Gaara gave him and Haku daggers. "Well I'm sure that we can arrange something," she said as she shoed them off to town.

(Their new working places and hours.)

Haku : Haishira's Nursery 8:00A.M. - 4:00P.M.

Itachi : Nanaki's Goth Shop 5:00P.M. - 3:00A.M.

Gaara : Shikimyowa's pottery 6:00A.M. - 12:00P.M.

Naruto : Kakamay's Kiddy Conner 3:00P.M. - 5:00P.M.

Temari : Shitara's windchimes 6:30A.M. - 1:00P.M.

Waya : Baka Videos 2:00P.M. - 7:00P.M.

Hikaru : Gumitara's Sushi Bar 4:00P.M. - 8:00P.M.

Akira : Pro Go Coming Out 8:00A.M. - 12:00P.M.

Sai : Graveyard Tours 6:00P.M. - 4:00A.M.

Risa : Date Happy 3:00P.M. - 6:00P.M.

Riku : Chika's Carnival 7:00A.M. - 5:00P.M.

Daisuke : Hira's Hair Salon 1:00P.M. - 5:00P.M.

Dark : Fu's Auto Repair 11:00P.M. - 5:00P.M.

Joshua : Kim's Comics

All were worked out by Saturday. "Man, why do we have to work again," complained Dark as he flipped open a soda. "Because we need money, and the fact my mom's tired of us sitting around," said Joshua as he laid back. "I hate her right now," said Risa. "Don't we all," said Hikaru. "Well aren't you all just cosy, since you have time to sit, you all have the time to clean the house," said Joshua's mom as she walked into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Haku and Joshua were the only two with the day off and were finally able to sit down. "Uh, so Haku, what do you want to do," Joshua asked as he fell even father back on the couch. "I am going to clean the house as Mrs. Asme as asked oh so many a time," said Haku as he began to sweep the floor. "How are you able to move, let alone work," Joshua growned as he closed his eyes. "Well Joshua, I believe, if you have the energy to complain, you have the energy to work, unless their is something wrong with you, but that is beside the point," Haku said as he threw the dust pan at him. "Oh come on Haku, you seriously don't expect me to clean on my day off do you," Joshua said as he gave him a look. "I do, mainly because Mrs. Asme said that if we worked we'd receive the opprotunity to keep 85 of our profit, instead of 75," Haku said as Joshua sprung up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner," he lashed out as he started cleaning everything in site.

An hour or so later the house was actually CLEAN. "So what now Haku," asked Joshua as he turned to look at him. "Let's take our bathes so that we don't have cleaners all over us," Haku said as he headed toward the nearest bathroom. 2 hours later Joshua and Haku had taken their bathes and were infront of Joshua's Play Station. "You're going to die on here Joshua," Haku threatened as he killed off Joshua's player. "Shoot, Haku that's the 10th game in a row that you've won," Joshua said in defeat. "I'm sorry Joshua, should we play another game instead," Haku said synphothedicly. "Alright, maybe I'll have better luck," Joshua sighed.

3 Hours later, Haku was STILL wooping Joshua on the Play Station and by then EVERYONE was home telling him how he stunk at ALL the games that they were playing. But every time Joshua lost Haku would say that he didn't, and that he just needed time to adjust.

5 Hours later, they all had fallen asleep in Joshua's room, with the Play Station still running. The next day they all awoke to Joshua's mom screeming at them all. "ALL OF YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Joshua looked at her and then realised it was the first day of school. "Oh no, don't tell me they're all going to school with me," said Joshua as he thought of what it all would be like. "No, just the younger ones," she said as she kicked out everyone excepted Sai. "Okay, everyone follow me," Joshua sighed as they all started to walk to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Joshua, Gaara, Naruto, Hikaru, Akira, Waya; Daisuke; Riku, and Risa, walked to their class as whispers followed their every step. "Joshua, please tell me that this school isn't filled with anime fans," Riku whispered dreading the answer. "Most are unfortunately, but most are scared to admit it due to the fact that the principle hates anime and manga and punishes people who speak or have manga. He's scary if you do have manga or anime, too scary," Joshua shivered as the rest figured out why he didn't have a book with him. "Joshua, was your summer well," said a man that walked up behind him. Joshua spun around to see the principle standing right behind him. "Mr. Strand, uh, my summer was well sir," Joshua spoke up nervously. "Why aren't you in class Joshua," Mr. Strand said as Joshua felt his life flashing before him. "Sir, Joshua here was showing us around, we're new here and so we felt it best that he shows us where our class' are," said Riku as he looked at her. "I see, well be on your way then you all," he puffed as he walked onward. "Wow, that man has it in for you Joshua," said Daisuke. "You telling me," Joshua responded as he caught his breath.

"All right class, I'd like to welcome you all to your 8th grade year. This year we will learn allot of things this year, try to keep it fun (like my class, it's so cool, totally fun), and explore our world, one nation at a time. But first, let's start with introductions, Joshua, please start," said the teacher as she looked at Joshua. "Yes Ms. Jammie, okay, my name is Joshua, I mostly work at my job at a book store. When home, I play games, read, watch TV, and spend time with my friends," Joshua said as he stood before the class. "That's good Joshua, now Riku, please come up," Ms. Jammie said as Joshua went back to his seat.

By lunch Joshua and the rest were about to hit the ground. "Are you okay Joshua, you don't look well," said a girl who bent down to his eye level at the time. Joshua shot up as she laughed at his expression. "Shyla, oh I'm fine," said Joshua as he sat normally back in his seat. "That's good, so how's Isaac," she asked as she smiled at him. "He's fine, oh Shyla, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Naruto, Hikaru, Daisuke, Dark, Riku, Risa, Itachi; Haku, Gaara, Akira, and Waya. Everyone this is Shyla," Joshua introduced as he pointed everyone out. "Oh nice to meet you all," she said with a smile. "Hey Joshua, is she your girlfriend," Dark whispered in his ear. "No, but I'm hoping, so lay off," Joshua said as he shoved Dark off of him. "Joshua, what is his problem," Shyla asked as her smile went away and Dark walked off. "He's just ticked is all," Joshua said as Risa went after him. "If you say so Joshua," she said as Joshua arose. "Shyla, would you take a walk with me," Joshua asked as he left the others at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Joshua and Shyla walked over out of the lunchroom and were standing in the hall as she looked out the window. "What did you want to talk about Shyla," asked Joshua. "I... Well Joshua... I was wondering if, it's sort of silly, but, would you please walk me home today," Shyla sort of blushed as Joshua's face started to turn much redder. "Sure, but why? I mean, I'd love to walk with you, but this is sort of sudden," Joshua said, still red. "Well, I just thought that it would be nice. We never had, and it just seemed... I don't know, appropreate," she said as she turned the same red as Joshua. "Shyla, I have a question for you as well," Joshua said as he closed his eyes and started to bow. "Yes Joshua," Shyla said with excitement. "W... would you please go out with me," Joshua spat out blushing even more. "When pigs fly, idiot," said a guy from inback of them. Joshua looked up fast at the guy. "Wavo, that's up to me, and I'd be honoured to Joshua," Shyla said as Joshua gave him a look. "Fine little sis, but I don't really like him," he said as he returned the look.

"So, what did you two talk about," Dark said as Joshua walked in the door. "None ya biz Dark," Joshua responded as the girls walked in the room. "Oh please tell us Joshua! We must know," Risa pegged. "She's my girlfriend and her brother wants me dead, there, now I'm going to bed," Joshua said as he shut the door to his room. "Man, why is he like that? I mean, he's cool, but he's also a jerk! Whatever, I know what I could do about that," Dark said with an evil grin. "Dark, you better not do something reckless," Riku scolded. "Or try to break them up," Risa added. "Nor do anything to hurt him," Temari said. "Aw, you three worry too much, I'm not going to kill him or nuthin! I'm just going to play with him," Dark said with an even bigger grin.

"YO! JOSHUA! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL," Naruto shouted. "I hear you, but that doesn't mean I want to," Joshua said as he arose.

"Good mornning class, today we'll be learning how to do algebra," the math teacher started. Knock knock went someone at the door. "Come in," said the teacher. "Mrs. Ginger, the principle needs to talk to Nami Shyla," said a ugly looking girl. "Uh sure, Shyla, please go with that girl'," Mrs. Ginger said, trying not to laugh (like much of the class). As soon as she was out of the room and the door was closed, she said, "Dark, what are you doing dressed up like a girl?!" "To talk to you without Joshua around," Dark answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hikaru, we've been in this world for two months now. Isn't it time we try to find a way back," Sai said. "Why should we leave? This world is so much better than all of ours," said Dark. "No it isn't Dark, it's quite boring," said Temari. "Besides, what about our families," Daisuke pointed out. "You have a point Daisuke," said Temari. "Some of us don't even have families, so this place is better," Naruto said. "Didn't you say to me one time that you wanted to be Hokage," Gaara said. That made Naruto more eger to return. "But how do we return," Sai said again. At that they all sighed.

"Joshua, we all have been thinking," said Sai. "What about," Joshua asked. "We all want to go back to our worlds," Said replied. "Do you remember how you got us here," Dark asked. "All I know is that I was mad, and I wished that my life was like charaters off of all your shows," Joshua replied. "Hmm...," Sai said as he went into thought. "What is it Sai," asked Hikaru. "What if Joshua came to a realization that his life was good enough, and that he didn't need us.  
Then we may all go back to our worlds," Sai said as the others stood there in shock. "Do you really think it would work Sai," Hikaru yelped.  
"I do, but it may not work," Sai answered. Joshua stood there as everyone said how they really wanted to go home. 'But if that happens,  
my life will go back to normal. I hate normal. But if I don't my favorite shows will never air again! I didn't tell them but their shows are on hold because of some errors and the writters are in commas! So if I do they'll come out of it, if I don't they won't. Man! Why me!? Well I ammit, I really don't want to be like any of them. Being myself is nice. Oh well, my life isn't as hard as theirs! So it's time to say goodbye," Joshua thought. "I'm going to bed," Joshua said as he started to cry. "Joshua," Temari said. 'This is for the best,' Joshua thought as he turned off the lights.

When he awoke he walked out of his room and check every coner. Then he went to his mom. "Where is everyone," he asked. "They've all dissapered somehow," she said. "I see...," he said as he sat down.

THE END!!!

(OKAY! IT'S OVER!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED!!!! AND NO YOU CAN'T KILL ME!  
BUT! You can demand another story!) 


End file.
